Marowak
|} |- | Kiawe's Marowak |- | |- | |- | |} Kiawe's Marowak (Japanese: カキのガラガラ Kaki's Garagara) was the third Pokémon acquired by Kiawe in the Alola region, and the first he caught within the series. It is often seen outside of its Poké Ball. Contents hide * 1 In the anime ** 1.1 Personality and characteristics ** 1.2 Moves used *** 1.2.1 Z-Moves used * 2 In the manga ** 2.1 In the Pokémon Adventures manga *** 2.1.1 Moves used * 3 In the games * 4 Trivia * 5 References * 6 Related articles In the anime Marowak and Kiawe Marowak first appeared in A Crowning Moment of Truth!, where it stole the treasured Wela Crown, an item said to boost the powers of the Pokémon wearing it, from Wela Volcano Park. Kiawe challenged Marowak to a battle with his Turtonator in order to retrieve the stolen crown, but ended up being defeated. After having a practice battle with Ash, Kiawe returned the next day and challenged Marowak to a rematch. Using its newly learned Shell Smash, Turtonator was able to gain the power and speed necessary to defeat Marowak, finishing it off with Inferno Overdrive. After its defeat, Marowak conceded the crown and, to Kiawe's surprise, asked to join his team. Accepting Marowak's request, Kiawe then caught the Bone Keeper Pokémon. In Rescuing the Unwilling!, Marowak was sent out at the Ultra Deep Sea in order to rescue Lillie's mother, Lusamine, from the Nihilego that had captured and possessed her. When the possessed Lusamine sent out her Salazzle in order to attack everyone, Kiawe used Marowak and Turtonator to battle against it while letting the others chase after Lusamine. Marowak and Turtonator simultaneously launched a Bonemerang and Inferno Overdrive, respectively. Not knowing which move to dodge, Salazzle was hit by both attacks. However, despite the critical damage inflicted to it, the next episode revealed that Salazzle was forced to continue fighting by Nihilego. The battle ended when Ash and Pikachu performed 10,000,000 Volt Thunderbolt to defeat Nihilego. In Pushing the Fiery Envelope!, Kiawe used Marowak during his Battle Royal match against the Masked Royal and his Incineroar, Ash and his Litten, and Sophocles and his Charjabug, but was soon defeated by Incineroar's Darkest Lariat. In The Young Flame Strikes Back!, Marowak was used to battle Viren and his henchmen, who had been harassing Kiawe and his family. Alongside Turtonator, it was easily able to fend off the henchmen's Roggenrola and Boldore, but struggled against Viren's Electivire after Turtonator was knocked out. Kiawe and Marowak attempted to perform Inferno Overdrive together for the first time, but failed because Kiawe doubted Marowak's ability to perform the Z-Move, allowing Electivire to knock Marowak out with a Thunder Punch. After spending a night of training together, Kiawe and Marowak challenged Viren to a rematch. This time, the two were able to use Inferno Overdrive successfully, defeating Electivire. In Filling the Light with Darkness!, Marowak was used to help clear the mysterious black clouds that had appeared in Alola's skies. By combining its Z-Power alongside Ash's Pikachu, Lana's Popplio, and Gladion's Lycanroc, the Ultra Guardians powered a machine that managed to disperse the clouds. In Securing the Future!, Marowak joined the rest of Alola in showering Necrozma with light so it could return to its normal form. In Aiming for the Top Floor!, Kiawe chose to use Marowak to battle Ryuki at the Kantonian Gym. However, Marowak was too distracted by Ryuki's music to focus on the battle, allowing Ryuki's Zweilous to easily defeat it with a single super-effective Dark Pulse. In SM131, Kiawe used Marowak in his battle against Acerola and her Gengar, the Greedy Rapooh, during the first round of the Manalo Conference. At first, the two Ghost types were fairly evenly matched, but Marowak was soon affected by Greedy Rapooh's Cursed Body, leaving it unable to move as Greedy Rapooh stole its bone club and attacked it repeatedly. After Cursed Body's effect wore off, Marowak surprised everyone by diving into Greedy Rapooh's body and retrieving its bone. Afterwards, Marowak was able to defeat Greedy Rapooh with Shadow Bone, winning the match for Kiawe and moving him on to the second round. In celebration of their win, Kiawe joined his partner's victory dance. In SM135, Kiawe used Marowak as his first Pokémon in his semifinals battle against Gladion, sending it out to face Lycanroc. Despite being able to land an Iron Head onto Lycanroc, Marowak also took heavy damage from its opponent's repeated Stone Edges, eventually fainting. Personality and characteristics Marowak disappointed at its Trainer's loss Marowak is a brash and self-centered Pokémon, as demonstrated when it stole the Wela Crown and attacked anyone who got in its way. Marowak also seems to like dancing whenever it is happy, even doing so in the middle of the ruckus caused by it stealing the crown. It was also an eager battler and to have temperament issues, repeatedly attacking Kiawe's Turtonator even after it was defeated and caught by Kiawe. Since its capture, it seems to have developed a rivalry with Turtonator. This was demonstrated in Currying Favor and Flavor!, where, despite being a teammate, it kept on attacking Turtonator and even glared at it while eating its food. It has also been seen attacking Turtonator's targets, knocking them out before Turtonator can attack them in Double Battles. Despite its regular rivalry with Turtonator, it is capable to work as a team with it in Rescuing the Unwilling! and blushed when Turtonator smiled at it in The Young Flame Strikes Back!. Marowak's friendly side Marowak does not get along with another member of its own species and will get into a fight if one happens to be nearby. This was first shown in Alola, Kanto!, when Kiawe and Brock tried to compare it with its regional variant. Marowak greatly desires to become stronger, and hates to lose. In The Young Flame Strikes Back!, a moment of doubt stopped Kiawe from syncing his feeling with Marowak while preparing to use Inferno Overdrive, causing them to lose to Viren. This shared frustration allowed Marowak and Kiawe to bond, strengthening their determination, and allowing them to master the Z-Move, defeat Viren in a rematch, and defend the family farm. As a Fire Pokémon, Marowak has a fear of water, as demonstrated in Turning Heads and Training Hard!, when it chose not to follow its Trainer in jumping into a pool of water. However, it had no problem going on the water-slide at the Pokémon Paradise Resort. Despite its problems with controlling its temper, it cares for the Pokémon belonging to its Trainer's friends, such as in I Choose Paradise!, where it happily played with its fellow Pokémon and even carried Sophocles's Charjabug to the pool at the Pokémon Paradise Resort. It has even been shown caring for wild Pokémon, as shown in That's Some Spicy Island Research!, when it happily petted a wild Relicanth. In the same episode, Marowak was also shown to love the taste of Poni Island radishes. Marowak, like its Trainer, tends to shed tears of joy and pride when it successfully attempts something, such as making a nice shot during a PokéGolf game in Keeping Your Eyes on the Ball!. In the same episode, it was shown to be the voice of reason, when it tried to calm down its eccentric Trainer. Marowak likes music, as seen in Aiming for the Top Floor!, when Ryuki played music to calm down his Zweilous, Marowak was seen dancing to it. This distraction ended up costing Marowak the match. Moves used |} |}